dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Katsuki Bakugo
Luigi vs Katsuki Bakugo is an episode of DBX, featuring Luigi from Super Mario Bros ''and Katsuki Bakugo from ''My Hero Academia. Description Nintendo vs Shonen Jump! These two deuratagonists who have acquired fiery techniques in duels will duke it out to see who is the better deuratagonist. Who are you rooting for? Rooting Luigi Rooting Bakugo Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Location: A city Luigi decided to take a walk in the city in order to relax himself and see new things, but when while he was walking, he comes across Katsuki Bakugo, who was was walking to U.A and bump into each other. Luigi: Sorry. Bakugo: Sorry? DEAR GOD, WHY YOU DID THAT? Luigi: It was an accident, and don't yell at me! Bakugo: It doesn't matter if it was an accident or not, YOU STILL DID IT Luigi: FUCK YOU, AND STOP YELLING OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU Bakugo: WHAT DID YOU SAY? AND NO, YOU WON'T KILL ME Luigi: YES, I'LL KILL YOU! FIGHT! Luigi goes running towards Bakugo and punches him in the head, making Bakugo fall in the ground, but he quickly gets up, angry, Bakugo tries to punch Luigi, but Luigi manages to avoid the punches, Luigi then proceeds to charge another punch at Bakugo, but he propells himself in mid air, Luigi then runs and jumps at Bakugo and uses his Ultra Hammer to make him go back to the ground, Luigi is successful and goes back into the ground, Luigi then proceeds to go towards Bakugo and performs his Luigi Cyclone. A now extremely angry Bakugo goes to Luigi to try to punch him and is succesful, but Luigi appears to be unharmed, Luigi then gets up and goes towards Bakugo, Luigi then kicks Bakugo, but Bakugo then goes back to where Luigi is with a explosion, Bakugo then proceeds to throw a explosion towards Luigi and makes Luigi go flying a few meters away, but Luigi is gets up quickly, Luigi then uses his Fire Flower to launch fireballs at Bakugo, but he counters them with his explosions. Luigi then tries to get closer to Bakugo but he makes a explosion, sending Luigi flying up in the air and making him lose his power up, but Luigi then proceeds to use his Propeller Suit, he propells himself in the air, and Bakugo does so, but Luigi gets the higher altitude and then quickly descends into the air, pushing Bakugo, Bakugo, who is still in ground, tries to get up, but Luigi punches him in the head, making Bakugo bleed and lose a few of his teeth. Bakugo: YOU BASTARD, NOW YOU WILL DIE! Luigi gets super scared and runs away, but he decides to brave himself and returns to where Bakugo is, Luigi uses his Poltergust 5000 and uses the Strobulb on Bakugo, Bakugo gets blinded, Luigi starts sucking Bakugo up until he throws a grenade to the Poltergust, Luigi, luckily, releases the grenade and it lands directly in Bakugo chest, it explodes and Bakugo is sent to the air, Bakugo then sends explosions to the green plumber but Luigi avoids them all. Luigi then uses his electrokinesis and prepares to charge a big ball of electricity towards Bakugo, but Bakugo tries to counter it with a explosion, the thunder ball and the fire ball collide, creating nothing but a little explosion, Luigi then tries to kill Bakugo with his ice flower but he goes near Bakugo, but Bakugo creates a big explosion that sends Luigi flying in the air, but, to the surprise of Bakugo, Luigi only loses his power-up Luigi then prepares himself, he goes towards where Bakugo is and punches him, making him fall to the ground, Luigi then makes a HUGE ball of electricty while Bakugo is still in the ground, but Luigi then runs towards Bakugo and sends the electric ball to Bakugo, who, in that instance, notices the ball and screams in horror, Luigi then throws the ball towards Bakugo, making Bakugo explode while the electricity goes through all his body and screams: Bakugo: DAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNNN YOUUUUUUUUUUUU! KO! Bakugo's body is reduced to nothing but the big grenades he had in his hands, Luigi then blows a raspberry towards Bakugo's ashes and continues walking in order to relax himself. Conclusion And the winner is, Luigi!Category:"Mario vs My Hero Academia" themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a returning combatant